One Day More
by Zantana
Summary: Bella never met the Cullens, never moved to Forks. She moves to Rome for inspiration, and meets a mysterious man. Follow her love tale in this oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


**Meh….I'm bored, so I'm doing one shots now. I need a break from my long stories. *Huffs* . **

**Summary: Bella never met the Cullens, never moved to Forks. When Phil takes a baseball trip to Italy, she can't pass this offer up. Bella/Demetri**

**OOC Bella, different storyline, ONESHOT**

**Let me give you all a physical description of Bella real fast: **

**5'6 feet tall, nicely tanned, brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and somewhat muscular. Has two piercings in each ear. **

**RATED M FOR A REASON! ^_^  
That's right, Zantana can actually write lemons! Surprised y'all, didn't I? ;) **

**Yes, there is ONE LEMON. It may suck, it may not. Depends on what y'all like or think. It IS my first time writing one. And I don't want to do it again.**

* * *

"_I heard what you said. I'm not the silly romantic you think. I don't want the heavens or the shooting stars. I don't want gemstones or gold. I have those things already. I want…a steady hand. A kind soul. I want to fall asleep, and wake, knowing my heart is safe. I want to love, and be loved."_

― _Shana Abé_

* * *

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Though I prefer to be called Bella. I'm your average 23 year old college student, and I'm studying art and literature. I've always been fascinated in the classic novels, though my favorites of all time have to be _Wuthering Heights _and _Les Misérables_. I found no modern novels a match for those two ultimate classics. Though I do think that any Shakespeare fan would take up my challenge, I was entitled to my own opinion.

My mother, who I just called Renée, and my stepfather, Phil, often left me here alone in their house in Florida. I didn't mind, as I gave them their time together, and I respected them. We lived happily together, with Renée and Phil leaving every so often for baseball games.

My real father, Charlie, lives in a small town in Washington, called Forks. He offered for me to move in with him, but I denied his request. I hated Forks, as my mother once had. It was too dreary for my tastes, so I stuck to living with my mother, and I was content with where I am.

I grew up in sunny Arizona, and I managed to finally get a tan, even with my pale skin. It was grueling to sit out in the sun for so long, it was a miracle I didn't get skin cancer. But now I was a healthy, glowing bronze, and when I was 12, I gained an interest in soccer. Ever since, I've played for a club team as a forward, until I got too old to continue playing without an athletic scholarship. I didn't pursue soccer any further than that, as now I'm pursuing my dream in art and literature.

Currently, I was packing my suitcase up. My room was covered in boxes, as I was moving to Rome, Italy for inspiration in my novels and art. Tomorrow was my last day in Florida, and I was kind of dreading leaving my home behind.

"Bella…" I heard my mother's gentle voice from the doorway of my room, and I glanced up from my piles on the floor of clothing. I had them neatly sorted out from type to color, while I tried to cram everything I owned into boxes for the big move. Renée and Phil would then ship it to my apartment in Rome, where I would unpack it all, and redecorate the apartment.

"Yes…?" I asked with a smile on my face. After all, I didn't know when I was going to see my mother again. I was trying to be kind and the perfect daughter she always wanted. In her eyes, I was still her little girl, who need help tying her own shoes.

"Are you sure about moving to Italy?" She asked, a crease on her forehead forming while she frowned at me. I knew she didn't want me to leave her, but I was 23 now, and old enough to make my own decisions.

I chuckled quietly, and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, mom! I'll be fine! I am 23 now." I used the word 'mom', as I never did give her that feeling after the age of 10, and now was the time to give it back to her. Even if I was a grown adult now, who was finished college already.

"I sure hope so…" She whispered as she came up to me, and hugged me. I smiled at her as I cherished this moment, as I didn't know when I was going to feel her warm embrace again.

I finished packing everything that night, but I left my bathing suit sitting on my green painted dresser I planned on going to the beach tomorrow, one final time.

I fell asleep pretty quickly, taking in the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling with mournful eyes.

* * *

~ The Next Day ~

"Mom! I'm going to the beach one more time with friends!" I called out the screen door as I heard her yell her consent one more time. I didn't need to tell her that, but I didn't want her to worry about me. I had on a grey cover up over my black bikini **(A/N: Links are at the bottom of the page for ALL outfits described)** with a small beach bag with my towel, sunglasses, credit card, and sunglasses. I basically had everything I needed to survive at the Florida beach.

I pulled out my black iPhone, and texted my friends Amy and Noelle to come to the beach where we all usually met up. I received responses pretty quickly as I walked through the streets, and once I reached the beach, they were already there, giggling and shrieking at each other. I had a feeling they were checking the guys at the beach out.

Noelle was taller than me, at a towering 5 feet 9 inches. I was only 5 foot 6. Noelle had brown hair highlighted with blonde streaks, super tan skin, blue eyes, and a somewhat muscular body. She was on volleyball scholarship, and she focused on modeling. She was wearing a simple black and white striped two piece bathing suit.

Amy was your typical blonde haired girl, with bright blue eyes. She was 5'1, but had a lot of muscle for such a petite girl. She majored in nursing, and was passionate about what she did. She was currently wearing a black and red athletic bikini, which seemed to suit her perfectly.

"Izzy!" Noelle yelled as she leaped at me, and hugged me. Amy joined the hug, and we all set up our towels and began to talk about the most random of stuff. The topics varied from the newest store at the mall, from college, to our families.

We spent the next couple of hours just checking out the guys on the beach, talking, playing beach volleyball, and swimming. When the sun began to set, we tearfully said our goodbyes, but none of us really wanted to leave. I could have sworn even the stony Noelle looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella, please call and text us." Amy said as she hugged me, then handed me a package. It was average sized, and I resisted the urge to shake it up and down, as I really liked to open boxes. This was no exception.

"Don't open it until you get on the plane, or we'll hunt you down." Noelle threatened me with a smile on her face at the same time. I shivered, as she usually kept to her threats diligently, and not person usually escaped her radar. I remember one time when she used a paintball gun to hit one of her exes in the balls, just as she had promised to him.

"Don't worry, I won't." I promised as I handled it gingerly. "I guess I should get going…" I finished reluctantly, and then we got together in a group hug. I could smell Amy's perfume and Noelle's strong grip on my own shoulders. I was going to truly miss these girls. They were like family to me now.

"Call us!" Amy yelled as the two of them walked away, and I yelled back my agreement, I truly did hope to keep my agreement.  
When I arrived back home, Renée and Phil were both waiting for me. I eyed them suspiciously when I saw them wearing their formal clothing, since they never did wear these types of clothing in the house.

"We're going out to your favorite restaurant for dinner." Phil smiled at me as he stood entwined with my mom, who was also smiling at me.

"Go change, Bella." Renée said as she gave a light peck on the cheek to Phil. I felt a twinge of jealousy; I never even had a boyfriend so far. Maybe I would find my true love in Italy.

I headed upstairs, listening to my stomach growling. I knew this was going to be the last time I was going to go to dinner with them, especially since it was tradition for us to go out on Fridays.

Dinner was a light hearted occasion, with our small family sitting at our usual table in the corner. We all ordered our same entrees as we usually did. Renée got her organic salad, Phil got his cheesesteak, and I got my usual pasta with soup and salad.

Smiles and laughs were exchanged the entire time, and my face had begun to hurt from smiling so much. Finally, it was time to leave, and we exited the restaurant laughing.

Oh, I truly was going to miss all of this.

* * *

~ The Next Day ~

"Oh Bella…." Renée sobbed as she hugged me as hard as she could. "My little girl's grown up so fast. It seemed like yesterday when you were asking for help to tie your own shoes!"

I bit back the remark of me raising myself, since it was more of me raising her, but I rolled my eyes. Phil came up to me, and handed me a small box.

"Go ahead and open it." He encouraged, and I sighed as I opened the box. It was a new credit card, with the beach depicted in the background. The card was shiny, and I could feel my heart pounding at the thought of this expensive gift.  
"Phil, I can't accept this…" I stated as I tried to hand it back to him, but he refused to take it back. I had no doubts that he had actually planned this moment out.

"No, it's yours now. There's unlimited money on it, now that I've gone professional in baseball." Was all he said as he took a step backwards. I knew he would never take it back, or even consider the idea. He knew I missed my dad, and that he could never replace Charlie. So he tried to be nicer to me at least, and not take over the entire father figure.

I tucked away the card in my carryon bag, safely nestled away from pickpockets and prying eyes. I planned to not use the card as much as he expected me to, at least until I got a good job. After that, I could burn the card for all I cared.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything." I said as I smiled at my mother and stepfather. They smiled back, my mom in Phil's arms, as we dreaded the moment my flight would be called. I knew someone was going to spite us by calling the flight soon.

Before they could respond, the intercom called my flight number and the gate was boarding. I wanted to snort. I was actually right for once. It was time for me to start my new life in Italy though, and I felt the excitement rush through me.

"Bye." I whispered as I turned around. I glanced one more time behind me, and entered the plane. I could only remember my mom's proud, yet tear stained face as she watched me go. Phil had a soft smile. Apparently, I had grown on him these past few years. I must admit he somewhat grew on me too.

Of course, Phil had gotten me first class ticket, but it seemed no one was going to Rome from this plane. I was one of the few people on the plane, which was fine by me. I would get the peace I wanted.

I sat in a row by myself, and nestled into the seat comfortably. The flight attendant told us to put our seatbelts on, and soon the plane took launch into the air.

In 10 minutes, the plane was in the air. I glanced out the window, wondering how far away I was from Florida. Miles? Kilometers? I had no clue, but I knew I was getting farther away from Florida and my parents.

As I grew more bored, I remembered Amy's and Noelle's going away gift. I then took out the gift, and shook it loosely. It made a small thump, but nothing more. It all seemed so drab now, but I could still smell Amy's perfume on it. Her perfume was the best, reminding me of the ocean. I slowly unwound the box, to find a note and CD nestled inside of it.

The note was written in Noelle's neat and cursive handwriting. I always admired her neat handwriting, it was so much better than my own handwriting. I envied it throughout high school, and even college.

_Bella, _

_This is for memories. Don't forget us! ;) Your mom helped us with it, and I suggest using headphones while watching this. Have a nice time in Italy! ^_^  
PS: Seriously, Bella, don't forget us! We're irreplaceable!  
Love, _

_Noelle & Amy _

_PS: Find a guy! Live your goddamned life, girl! ^.-_

I smiled softly when I read this. They had gone through the troubles to make this no matter what it was. They truly were good friends in the end.

I pulled out my laptop, which was blue and covered in stickers. I glanced down and noticed my outfit, which matched the laptop. I was wearing a wavy blue shirt, with ripped and faded blue jeans. My faded black converse adorned my feet. I had my old soccer varsity jacket on hand if it was cold, so I pretty much had a color scheme going on here.

I booted the laptop up, and then popped the CD in once it loaded fully. I plugged in my pink headphones, and cranked the volume up as high as it could go.

The whir of the laptop soothed me as I waited for it to load, and soon I found it load onto a black screen, with a small link in the center. It said 'click here'.

I nearly gasped at the image that came on screen. It was me, as a two year old, with Charlie and Renée. That was before my mother divorced Charlie, and fledx Forks. The slideshow continued, with pictures from my childhood. Birthday parties, soccer, school pictures…..all of them were in there, fitting into one slideshow.

Finally it got to the part where we moved to Florida. Me on the beach, my sixteenth birthday, first day of college, graduation, Charlie's one day visit, and Noelle, Amy, and I. More memories and pictures flew by, and I lost myself in the nostalgia.

It had been a full half an hour when I reached the final clip. It was my last high school drama club production, which was, much to my joy, Les Misérables. I had tried out for Cosette, and I made it. I had gained the lead supporting role, all in a year's work.

The final clip was of all of my performances in the production. I mouthed the words as my performances came on. I was thrilled to see what I was like at my high school's magnificent stage and in my last performance too. When it was over, the tears were streaming down my face at full force.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" A flight attendant passing by asked me. She must have seen my random tears on the flight. I quickly wiped my tears away, and said,

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. My family and friends just did something extremely kind for me." She nodded in understanding, then moved on to the next passenger. I doubted she really cared though.

I closed my laptop screen quietly, and smiled at the ceiling. I truly did have good friends and family. But now I was to make more, in my new life in Italy. A new start and new beginnings for me.

I pulled out Les Misérables, and got lost in the stories of escapee Jean Valjean, inspector Javert, the prostitute Fantine, and the twisting love life of Cosette and Marius. I was thrilled each time I read this book, so I was in my state of bliss.

I read this until I fell asleep, but when I woke up, the captain was announcing our arrival to Rome's airport. I felt my heart pound in excitement, I was finally in Italy! I felt fear course through me at the same time, but, I must have a clear head to have a good time. Right?

I gathered my belongings, and exited the plane as soon as I could. I was suddenly grateful for taking Italian in school, as I could understand these people now. If I didn't take the class, I would have been screwed royally.

"Godetevi il vostro tempo in Italia!" (**Enjoy your time in Italy!**) The flight captain said to all passengers as they exited the plane. His weathered face seemed to have a permanent smile glued to it, and his eyes twinkled with happiness. I could tell he really did enjoy his job.

"Grazie." I said to him as I left the plane, and he politely tipped his hat in response, his eyes still having those same twinkling to them.

As soon as I was off the plane, I headed to an exchange booth. I exchanged at least 10,000 US dollars to Euros, and safely tucked them away. I left the wide eyed receptionist, and headed to the Starbucks nestled in the corner. Starbucks was my forever and always addiction. It was overpriced, but I was drawn into the coffee shop every time.

"Posso avere un latte?" (**May I have a latte?)** I asked the woman behind the counter, who nodded, and gave me my drink. I handed her the correct amount of euros, and then went to pick up my luggage while sipping my drink appreciatively.

Before I knew it, I was at my apartment after a somewhat short cab ride. The apartment building looked old, and I missed looking out the window and seeing the sights of Rome. We passed the many landmarks of Rome on the way, and I was spending my time gawking out the window like an idiot. I must have obviously been American.

"May I have my key?" I asked the receptionist in English after I entered the air conditioned lobby. As I had predicted, it was cold in Italy. I didn't know that it was actually winter, since I was so used to Florida's warm seasons, no matter the time of the year, it was warm.

"Name?" She questioned with a heavy Italian accent, and I responded,

"Isabella Swan." She nodded, and flipped through her files. She seemingly found my name and she turned around, searched through the cabinet, picked out a key, and gave me the key. "This is your key. There are no spares, so don't lose it. Your room number is 432, and your furniture has arrived."

"Grazie." I murmured as I picked up my suitcase, and entered the elevator. The apartment complex was quiet, and actually quite nice, or at least in my eyes it was. It wasn't too shabby, or too extravagant. It fit my tastes perfectly.

I found my apartment quite easily, and unlocked the door. I walked in, and found boxes neatly lined up around the wall. The walls were painted a calming sea blue, and a feeling of nostalgia was settling in my stomach. It reminded me of home. I decided this was going to be the living room on the spot, as it seemed to have that cozy feeling to it.

There were three doorways, and I went through the one on the left. It was a modest size kitchen, with chrome tiles shining on the floor. The kitchen already had the needed supplies for cooking, so I opened the fridge. Naturally, it was empty. I was going to go grocery shopping later anyways, so it didn't bother me much.

I went through the next door, there was a blank room. That was going to be my painting room I decided on the spot. That is, if I ever got the inspiration to actually paint something nice.

The final room was the spacious bedroom, and it had another two doors leading to a bathroom and walk in closet. I sighed as I realized I was going to have to furnish the rooms, unpack everything, and hunt down a job I actually liked.

With another sigh, I began unloading boxes, slowly but surely.

* * *

~ A Week Later ~

It has been a week since I've moved here to Rome. I furnished my rooms, and now my little apartment felt complete. My room had a queen sized bed, with black and white covers. I put a few pictures on the walls, with a few lamps assorted throughout the room. My closet was neatly organized, and so was my bathroom.

The living room had a sofa, flat screen television on top of a stand, and a table in front of the sofa. I felt proud of myself after I furnished my apartment, and now I felt like my apartment was actually livable.

I knew my way around the streets as well, from my countless explorations. I also got a job at a quaint bookstore around the corner. The owner is a kind old woman, who shared empathy with my passion for writing.

That night I fell asleep wondering how my life was going to play out from now on. My thoughts plagued around that, and something in me said,

"You're not going to be successful. You'll fail!"  
Another voice inside my head encouraged me. I shoved my face into a pillow and screamed quietly, letting all my anger and frustration out.

After that, I fell asleep pretty quickly.

I groaned as I rolled over at 6 A.M. Time to get up and go to work, according to the alarm clock blaring in my ear. In my frustration, I slammed my fist on the damned device.

I ran into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth quickly. I yanked the brush through my knotty hair with gritted teeth, and managed to only frustrate myself further. Finally, I managed to get out most of the damned knots.

I pulled on a blue plaid shirt over a tank top, ripped jeans, a pair of Nike shoes, and I did a simple braided ponytail. I did a once over in the mirror, deemed myself decent, and walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, saying hi to the receptionist on the way. She smiled at me, and I entered the energetic atmosphere.

Something about Rome got to me every time. Maybe since I just moved here, I found it exotic and different. I pondered this as I walked to the bookstore, until I entered the store.  
"Hello, Bella." My boss said with a kind smile. She was organizing books on the shelves, and she seemed rather cheerful this morning. She must have had her morning coffee then.

"Ciao." (Hello) I said with a smile in response, I put my bag behind the counter, and then went to help her, taking the heavier books from her hands. I gave her a scolding look as she smiled sheepishly, and then she went the backrooms for a while.

The day went by slowly, until near closing time something very interesting happened. A man walked in, and he was beautiful in my eyes. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my pathetic lifetime. He was the palest person I had also ever seen, with perfect features, and blondish brown hair.

"Ah, Demetri, ciao!" My boss greeted the mystery man warmly, and he replied in a beautiful voice,

"Ciao." I wanted to swoon at the sound of his voice; it was like music to my ears. I noticed his eyes on me, and I avoided any and all eye contact with him. Mentally, I slapped myself for behaving this way. This was an entirely new feeling to me.

"Questo è il mio nuovo dipendente Bella." (This is my new employee Bella.) She introduced me, and Demetri's eyes slid over to meet my brown orbs. I felt charmed by this man, something I'd never felt before with any guy. I noticed his eyes were a striking purple, like when blue eye contacts are put over red orbs.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He said, and stuck out his hand. Uncertainly, I put my hand in his, and I nearly gasped when I felt how cold his hand was. It seemed abnormal, and I knew enough from Amy's nursing rants. If a patient was ever this cold, according to her, they were close to death or actually dead. This man didn't seem to fit either of these criteria, obviously.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cold…" I muttered, but he seemed to hear me. He let out a low chuckle, and said,

"No need to worry. I have very poor circulation." I nodded uncertainly, but still worried about this man. He seemed amused by my reaction though, so I brushed it off with some uncertainty. I shouldn't let such petty things bother me.

Demetri browsed through the books, and seemed to pluck two off immediately. He brought them to the register, and I glanced at them as I rung them up. They were Macbeth and Les Misérables, some of my ultimate favorites.

"You know, these are some of my favorite books." I commented as I bagged his purchases in the bland brown bag.

He rose and eyebrow, and replied, "Oh really now?" I nodded, and he seemed interested in my opinions now. "These are some of my favorites as well." He remarked as he took the bag, and I smiled at him.  
"Maybe we could meet up sometime." I suggested with a genuine smile, and he gave a breathtaking smile back.

"What's your number?" He asked, and I gave him mine. He gave me his, and then he left; a happy grin took place on my face as his back retreated away from the shop, until it faded into the darkness of the setting sun.

"Someone's fallen hard for Demetri." My boss suggested with a smile, as she came out from behind a bookshelf. I blushed, enough to rival a tomato, and she let out a grandmotherly laugh.

I went home that night in a daze, with my thoughts revolving around a certain pale man. Also, that night, I picked up my paintbrush, and started painting. I didn't know what it was, until it formed Demetri's face.

"Oh my god…" I gasped, realizing what I had just painted. I had dropped my paintbrush, and I picked it up promptly. I quickly hid the easel, hoping no one would ever find it, no matter what happened.

As the days passed, I found myself thinking about the mysterious Demetri. 3 days after I met him, I got a text from him, and I felt my heart speed up as I picked up my phone.

It said: "Want to go see Les Misérables movie with me?"  
As soon as I saw it, I blushed extremely hard. Sure, I had a crush on this guy, but out of the blue he asks me out. It was rather romantic for a loveless like me, wasn't it? I quickly typed a response of:

"What time? And when?" I hoped I didn't sound annoying to him, or pestering him with questions.

A minute later, he responded with: "Tonight. At 8."

I was free then, so I typed: "Sure. See u then. ;)"

"See u."

Making sure he knew where I lived, I texted him my address, but I never got a response. I sighed as I glanced at the clock. I had two hours, so I did my hair all special, and redid my nails. I kept my makeup somewhat natural, and I went with my usual style for clothing.

At 8 on the dot, a knock came at my door. I pranced at my door, and opened it slowly. Standing there was Demetri, who now had his hands in his pockets. He grinned when he saw me, and I stepped out and locked my door.

"Ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded eagerly. I was going to enjoy this night to the extremes.

The movie theater was packed, but we managed to get food and a drink, for me, in time. For some odd reason, Demetri didn't get anything to eat or drink. I didn't know anyone who ever did that.

Les Misérables truly was a good movie. I was drawn into the movie version, and being the sob story person I am, I was crying when Fantine died. Even Marius's and Cosette's romantic scenes, and Éponine's death occurred, I was a sobbing wreck.

I knew Demetri was amused by this, but he comforted me with an assuring smile, and held my hand in his cold one.

When the movie was over, we left the theater and walked into the brisk night air.

"Thanks for taking me." I said genuinely, as I smiled up at him. He smiled back at me, his purple eyes shining with what seemed to be happiness, and love. I never knew a guy could like me, but I was sure this one did.

"No problem." He said, but I'm pretty sure he had another message.  
Suddenly, I stopped, and turned to face him. He seemed somewhat shocked at my sudden movement, but I was determined. "I think I love you!" I blurted, and then I covered my mouth. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Demetri studied me for a moment, and then grinned. "I like you too." He leaned closer, and pressed his cold lips to mine, and I felt a spark within me. Our kiss was short, but passionate. I couldn't help but to wonder how his lips were so cold, but I didn't care enough after a brief moment. I just wanted more.  
He tasted like the best brand of alcohol, like my own personal heaven. When we were finished, we stared into each other's eyes, and he grinned, showing his perfect white teeth.

Suddenly, his phone rang in the silence, and effectively ending our little session. He sighed, and said, "Sorry, but I have to answer this." He picked up, and spoke a flurry of Italian into the phone. It was too quick for my ears, as I strained to listen in, but failed horribly.  
"I have to go immediately. Family emergency." Demetri said with saddened eyes. "I'll walk you back to your hotel." He offered as he took my small hand in his large one.  
"No!" I protested, and he looked at me bewildered. "I can walk back myself. I'll be fine." I yanked my hand out of his stone grip, and tugged my jacket closer to me for warmth. I dropped my jacket after that, and he eyed me with lust. He seemed to give in to my puppy eyes, and I was satisfied by that.  
"If you say so…" He muttered, and gave me a kiss goodbye. "I'll call you later." He promised as he turned away, and walked out of the alley, leaving me watching after him.

I sighed as I picked up my jacket, and I began to walk towards the mouth of the alley. That is, until I felt hands on my shoulders. I tried to scream, but a hand pressed firmly against my mouth.

"Hey, beautiful. You like good enough for a good fix." I smelt the alcohol in the man's breath, and I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for my weak bones. I now regret giving up soccer, but it's too late now.

He shoved me against the wall, and I let out a gasp when I felt something snap in me. Pain seared in my arm, and tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Say anything, and I'll kill you!" The drunken man threatened, and I nodded obediently. When he tore off my pants, that's when I screamed at the top of my lungs.

But no one came to my aid, no shining knight in armor. I couldn't help but to wonder if Demetri was nearby, but I shook my head clear of those thoughts. He probably was gone.

"Shut up, bitch!" The man swore, and he swung his fist at my face. I moved, but it hit my broken arm, and it sent a new wave of pain through me. It was agonizing, so I screamed again at the top of my lungs.

The man pulled out a switchblade, its metal blade making an ominous sound, but right before he could stab it into my chest, a pale hand gripped his arm with a tight looking grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Demetri's voice snarl, and then I heard a sickening snapping sound echo throughout the stone alley.  
I whimpered in fear, and when Demetri tried to pick me up, I crawled away from him, afraid of him now. He had murdered a man in defense of me.  
"Bella, it's me, Demetri." I heard him whisper, but I let out a sob in response. I didn't want to die, I was afraid of this man. He could kill me easily, probably without batting a single pretty eyelash.

"What are you? You just killed that man!" I cried out, and he sighed, his eyes turning sad and mournful. It was then I noticed his eyes were no longer purple, they were a bloody crimson red.

"This isn't the place. Let me take you back to your apartment, and I'll explain." He said, and I nodded reluctantly. At least there were more people at the complex, and my death wouldn't be so silent.

He seemed to move faster than the average human, but it felt natural being in his arms. It almost felt like I belonged in this man's arms, to forever be in Demetri's arms.

I soon found myself sitting in my bed, with Demetri sitting next to me, and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Now tell, what the hell are you? A murderer?" I asked, as he bandaged my arm back up, and I winced when he hit a sore spot by accident. I won't admit it out loud, but his cold hands felt soothing to my broken arm.  
Demetri sighed, and then said, "You can call me that. I am a vampire, a creature of the night."

I stiffened when I heard that, and I backed away slowly from the supposed vampire. He seemed to take offense to that, and he said, "Bella, I would never hurt you. It would go against every fiber in my being." I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at that, and scoffed.

"Really…?" I squeaked, fearing for my life once more. He nodded, and I let him scoop me up into his arms in one grand gesture.

"Bella, you are my soul mate. The one I am to be with, my future." Demetri declared as he looked at me with loving eyes. His crimson eyes seemed to draw me in, though I felt as if I were staring into a sea of blood.

"Soul mate…?" I questioned and my tone was full of confusion. I wasn't that familiar with the term, as most don't use it these days. I may have heard of it in passing.

"Vampires live forever, and they only mate once with a male or female. Some have exact opposites known as soul mates. As soon as they see their other half, they know immediately who they are destined to be with. Every instinct calls to protect, cherish, and to love them. When I saw you, Bella, in that bookshop, I knew you were my soul mate. I have waited a thousand years for you."

I was shocked into silence, but I began to worry him after a couple of minutes. I didn't want him worried, so I said,

"Okay…..but how is this going to work…?" I whispered, and he heard me. He sighed, then said,

"We can't live without each other. You can stay human, but when you die, I shall follow right after you. I could change you into a vampire, but only if you agree to it." Demetri explained and his expression was one of pain. It was evident he didn't want me hurt, and I'll admit I felt the same about him.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I whispered, and brought him in for a kiss.

It was just as tender as the first, and just as passionate. Our tongues battled for dominance, before I felt his tongue in my mouth. It felt so damn good, even though the organ was cold. I found it more refreshing and intimate than disturbing.

Finally, he had to pull away because I needed to breathe. I was panting for breath by that point, and I began to cough. He patted my back until I was finished, then I leaned into his chest and yawned loudly. We shifted so that I was lying on his chest, and that he lay on the bed flat.

"Did you really have a family emergency?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling, loving the feeling of his cool chest on mine. It felt so right, like I belonged here.

"No, just a mission. I gave it up for you." He chuckled as he stroked my hair lovingly.

"Mission?" I asked curiously, and he seemed to notice my confusion immediately.

"I am part of the Volturi coven. We enforce the laws of the vampire world, and we operate out of Volterra." Demetri explained, and I nodded my head drowsily. I didn't comprehend everything about it, but I pretty much got the basics down. "Go rest my love. I shall be here in the morning." He promised as he kissed my hair, and I relaxed into his chest even further.

I dozed off into a wonderland of dreams, all of them starring the vampire named Demetri.

As the days dragged on, Demetri and I grew closer. I found out more about his coven members, and about vampires in general as he told me more and more information.

I met his coven, and they accepted me, or at least I think they did for a group of human eating vampires. Aro and I agreed that I was to be changed next winter, as I wanted more human time to cherish and enjoy. After all, you're only a human once, right?

But on this particular day, I felt nostalgia for my home in Florida. Demetri noticed as well when he entered my apartment.

I sat in front of the television, a snuggie wrapped around me, and I was eating out of an extremely large bowl of popcorn. And let's not include the extra butter added into the mix.

Demetri entered in house, took one look at me, and rushed to my side. He put his cool hand to my forehead, and I stared at him blankly.

"Bella, is something wrong?" He asked me, genuinely worried, while I continued my blank staring. I wanted my home badly, but I knew I wasn't going to go back.

"I miss home." Was all I said before shoving another mouthful of popcorn in my mouth. The warm, buttery taste soothed me, and I found myself shoving mouthful after mouthful of popcorn into my mouth.

Demetri stared at me for a moment, and then went into my kitchen. He then began talking into his cell phone at vampire speed, and then shut it after a moment.

"Alright, my angel, pack." He said as he picked me up, and brought me into my room. It was a wreck as usual, with clothes strewn across the floor and bed.

"Why?" I questioned as I looked into his shining crimson orbs. He seemed proud for some odd reason, and I didn't dare question him.

"We're going to the Volturi private island." Demetri said with a gorgeous smile as he got out my suitcase.  
I leaped up and packed quickly, and before I knew it, we were on a plane to Asia. The plane ride was only 3 hours, and we made it to the island pretty quickly.

"Wow…" I muttered as I took in the searing heat, and the crystal blue water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Demetri asked, his pale skin sparkling in the sunlight. It was a good thing there were no humans around.

"Indeed." I said with a bright smile, and he picked me up bridal style, and took me to the house. It was beautiful.

During our stay, we had a wonderful time. We joked around, swam, and got to know each other even further. Hell, at times, I even forgot he was a vampire. Minus the cold skin and tendency to sparkle in the sunlight.

Before I knew it, it was the last day of our vacation. Demetri had gone back to the mainland for a little bit to feed, and now was my chance.

I had brought lingerie for a reason. I thought now was the time, and it was going to be.

I dressed myself, and hoped for the best.

When Demetri came back, he took one look at me, and his eyes went flat black with lust. In the blink of an eye, he was pressed up against me, and I giggled at how close we were pressed together.

"Love, why must you be so tempting…?" Demetri said huskily as he eyed my figure.

"I believe now is the time…." I squeaked, suddenly fearful if he thought I was a slut or something. He didn't seem to think that, and I suddenly felt his mouth on mine.

It was just as passionate as usual, and neither one of us could stop our hands from roaming our bodies. I felt his chiseled muscles, and nearly moaned when I thought of him within me. He let me have a moment to breath before continuing our kisses.

Slowly, but surely, Demetri pulled off my top, and my breasts came out in their full glory. I fisted my hands into his shirt, and he got the message. He pulled away, making me whimper in want, but he put his fingers to my lips. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his perfect muscles, and then he took off his pants.

I took off my bottoms, and Demetri growled with want as soon as he saw my full naked glory. I smiled, my dreams were coming true for once.

I whimpered as I clawed at his pants, and he got the message once more. He took off his pants, then his underwear, and I gasped in awe once he was naked.

He pressed himself to my body, and I felt myself heating up in need and want. He could smell my arousal, and growled as he kissed me once more.  
He then brought his pale tongue, and brought it down my body. I shivered in excitement, and let out a low moan at the feeling. It was extraordinary.

His fingers caressed my breasts, but when he sucked lightly on my nipples, it had me arching out of the bed moaning.

"You like that, don't you, love?" Demetri asked, his breath tickling my stomach area. I nodded eagerly, and he let out a small chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

His cool lips left electrical shocks on my skin as he got lower and lower. Finally, he reached the area where I needed him the most.

He brought up a single digit, and stuck it up into me. He then added two more fingers, and began thrusting. I moaned in ecstasy as I leaned into him, wanting more.

Finally, he replaced his fingers with his dick. He began to thrust, and I rocked against him to meet up with his demands. I moaned in sheer joy, and his growls were like music to my ears.

A coil in me seemed to wind tighter, until finally I had my orgasm, and seconds later, Demetri came in.

Slowly he pulled out of me, and I felt so tired. Demetri laid me down, and whispered sweet murmurings in my ear. He enjoyed this, and loved me.

I felt at peace once I fell asleep.

* * *

~ 2 Months Later ~  
Today I spent alone. I had quit my job at the bookstore, as my boss told me she didn't need me anymore.

Demetri was on a mission, and I missed him terribly. He had told me he was going to be gone two days, and one day had already gone by. I worried for his safety, since he had told me he was hunting down other vampires.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through my apartment. My heartbeat picked up as I stiffened, suddenly alert of danger.

I felt a cool breath on my skin, and then a low chuckle.  
"So you're the tracker's mate. Such a pretty girl, but what a waste that you're going to die."

I whimpered when I heard this, as I knew this was a vampire. My world went black.

When I woke up, I was in a forest. I was not roped up or chained, as I knew my captor was a vampire. But now I saw two vampires.

They seemed to know I was awake, and stalked towards me. One of them slapped me, and I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Where is the tracker?" One of them demanded, and I let out a tear.

"I don't know…" I whispered, but that earned me another slap. The one vampire looked at the other, and he nodded.

"Kill her."  
The other vampire put his mouth next to my ear, and said, "I'll make you suffer."  
He pulled out a knife, and slashed my skin to ribbons. I screamed, the pain was endless. Finally, he decided it was enough, so he did his final move.

I felt a searing pain in my middle, and I looked down to see his arm protruding from my stomach. I didn't have the strength to scream as I slumped to the ground, and heard the laughter.  
It was music to my ears when I heard growls and snarls, and then a ripping sound. I felt myself being picked up, but my vision was black.

"My Isabella…." I heard Demetri's broken voice whisper from next to me, and I figured I must be in his arms.

"Ch….an….ge…." I could barely get that out as I heard his dry sobs, and then I felt his cool lips to my own. I imagine that I look like death itself.

"I love you." I heard him whisper, and then I felt him kiss my neck.

I felt him bite down, and then I felt the searing pain that came with it. I screamed as I felt as if a branding iron were out on my skin.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Was all I heard when I fell unconscious to this fiery hell.

But I had no regrets.

As long as I had one more day with Demetri, I could be in my own blissful world.

* * *

**完成 **

**Please review! ^_^ **


End file.
